


Present

by Neroavan



Series: Tendou Week 2017 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Day 6, Gen, Ice Cream, Presents, Tendou Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neroavan/pseuds/Neroavan
Summary: Tendou had been hinting at what he wanted to get for his birthday a week before it, and he wanted to see if his friends actually got it for him.





	Present

Tendou would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited for his birthday.

Like many birthday enthusiasts he had been waiting for it for a  _ year _ . 

And on top of that he was waiting for the gifts his teammates would be giving him. Tendou had been hinting at it a week before that he wanted several new volumes of manga - he didn’t mind which because he had a lot of interests, and considering his teammates they would usually just give him the popular titles.

He just really really wanted those volumes that come with merchandise even though he already read the chapters when the Weekly Shounen Jump came out.

Tendou hummed to himself as he went to the school gym for practice, a spring in his step. He wondered, would they already have their gifts?

Would they be throwing a party for him?

Would it happen right there and right now?

He couldn’t wait to find out so he slid the door open, announcing his arrival very flashily and on top of that, tried to use it to make up for his lateness.

The only things he received were a ten lap penalty and many spikes from Ushijima, of which he managed to block some, get a one touch on others, and completely screw up the rest, which was a lot more than normal. Coach Washijiou made Kawanishi block the other teammates.

Reon asked him what was wrong, and Tendou wanted to go and confess everything to him, but he wanted to know if at least  _ Reon _ had bought him what he wanted, so Tendou sucked it all up and lied to the other teen.

“I just woke up in not a very nice mood, okay? But thanks for the concern, Reon-kun,” said Tendou, giving Reon a thumbs-up. The other gave a sigh of relief.

“Your welcome Satori, but if you need any help I’m always here.”

“Okay,” but for some reason, Tendou felt like Reon had seen through his lie.

Shirabu was the next one to talk with Tendou, apparently being grossed out by the redhead’s unexpected mood. He said Tendou should go and do something that would make him feel better since it was affecting the team.

“And in what way am I affecting the team?” said Tendou, wanting to know if his hunch was really right and it was not because of his lie.

“Your guessing accuracy’s lower than usual. Step up your game, Tendou-san,” said Shirabu, before walking away to continue practicing his tosses.

Tendou frowned and squinted at the setter. Something  _ had _ to be off if even Shirabu had told him off. Normally Shirabu would just ignore him and later on it would be Soekawa or Yamagata who would check on him, but no, Shirabu was before those two.

Did he go too far with his lie?

Even he himself didn’t really know.

But in the end, he found out there was no surprise birthday party during practice, no presents, not even a single greeting.

He found it odd. They always  _ always  _ celebrated his birthday without fail, just like the others. And Tendou knew they wouldn’t forget about his - he had been extraordinarily excited during the week before it and it had been that way for three years straight already. 

Tendou scratched his chin, before connecting the dots.

They had definitely planned to surprise him this time. Goshiki’s attitude during practice hinted it so. The poor boy just didn’t know how to keep a secret without giving it away.

Tendou chuckled to himself as he walked back to his dorm room, prepared to be met with a bang.

No.

There wasn’t a bang. It was total silence.

He frowned once more. Was his prediction wrong?

Wait.

There was a note on his desk.

_ Look outside _ , it said. It was unsigned but Tendou knew it was Semi due to the handwriting. He had peeked a little too much at Semi’s homework before when the teen wasn’t looking. Having him as his dorm mate also had its perks.

He did what it said and smiled at what he found outside.

_ Happy Birthday Satori! _

It was both written on the banner below as well as shouted by all of his regular teammates, some voices being louder than the others and some addressing him in a different way, like ‘Tendou-san’ or just ‘Tendou’.

“Check the fridge!” shouted Semi, and Tendou went to do so, groaning internally.

He just  _ had _ the feeling his presents weren’t the ones he expected.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t indeed.

Inside his fridge were Meiji chocolate ice creams, and Tendou wanted to cry on how his teammates considered putting post-it notes to say which box is from whom. He started checking out the names and stopped to think.

He gasped in horror as he noticed that. Every. Single. One. Of. Them. Had. Given. Him. Just. Ice. Cream.

All the people he had been hinting at didn’t even bother to buy him all those manga volumes!

He hurriedly open the door and came face to face with Semi, who had his key out.

Semi had a smirk. “Did you like all of your presents, Tendou?”

Tendou felt irked as they poured into his room, which was a little too small for the amount and size of the people in it now. “You guys! I thought you caught onto my oh-so subtle hints!”

“Sorry Satori,” said Reon. “We… couldn’t find them?”

“And you thought that chocolate ice cream was the best alternative?!” said Tendou, before mumbling, “Well, it  _ is _ a nice alternative…”

“Deal with it, Tendou-san. We went out of our way to buy you this with our own allowance. And yes, we noticed your hints, not that they were subtle anyway,” said Shirabu.

Yamagata pulled Tendou down and whispered, “It’s only Wakatoshi who didn’t notice them, and he was actually the one who had the idea to go and buy you ice cream.”

Tendou sent the libero a flat look. “I still don’t like how you betrayed me, Hayato-kun! I thought of all people…!”

Yamagata had already slunk away before Tendou could even finish.

“I don’t think it was a good idea for all of us to get Tendou ice cream,” said Ushijima suddenly, “knowing him he would just get diabetes eating all of it.”

Tendou whined. “But Wakatoshi-kun, it’s everyone’s gift to me! Don’t take ‘em away!”

Ushijima looked at him for a while, probably thinking. “Don’t eat them all today,” he said.

“Yes sir!”

Tendou decided to forgive Ushijima; he didn’t really expect him to catch on, and him saying all that ice cream was bad but he still had good intentions.

The same didn’t go for the rest - or maybe they just dragged Goshiki with them, or he was just competing with Ushijima since he got Tendou two boxes instead of just one. Anyways, he decided to exempt both Ushijima  _ and _ Goshiki. But just them, nobody else.

“You…” he said, turning to the the others, emitting a slightly menacing aura. Semi had a here-we-go look on his face, already knowing what Tendou wanted to say.

“I STILL WANT MY MERCH!”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Birthday/ Free Day
> 
> Happy birthday Tendou!


End file.
